Main:Sydney Townsend
Burlington, Ontario, Canada |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Revolution Gymnastics |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Aaron & Angela Brokenshire |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Sydney Townsend (born December 24 in Burlington, Ontario) is an elite Canadian gymnast. She's the 2012 Canadian Junior National Champion. She trains at Revolution Gymnastics, coached by Aaron and Angela Brokenshire. Junior Career 2011-2012 Townsend made her elite debut in 2011, winning silver on vault, and placing fourth on beam, sixth on floor, and seventh in the all-around at the Canadian Championships. In 2012, she won gold on floor exercise, bronze in the all-around and on uneven bars, and placed seventh on vault at the Elite Canada. She went on to win the Canadian Junior All-Around title at the Canadian Championships, as well as gold on floor, and placing fourth on beam, fifth on vault, and sixth on bars. Townsend made her international debut that year at the Tournoi Combs la Ville in France, winning team gold, all-around, vault, and uneven bars bronze, and placing fourth on floor. At the Elite Gym Massilia in the fall, she competed with a French team and won silver on floor and bronze in the all-around. 2013 She competed at the Elite Canada at the beginning of the year, placing fourth on vault, sixth in the all-around and on beam, eighth on floor, and tenth on bars. At the International Gymnix, she placed fifth with her team and nineteenth in the all-around. At the Canadian Championships, she placed fifth in the all-around and on floor, seventh on vault, and eighth on bars. At the Elite Gym Massilia in the fall, she placed second with her team in the Open division and sixth with her team in the Master division. 2014 At the International Gymnix in March, she placed twenty-fifth in the all-around. She competed at the Junior Pan American Championships in Brazil in late March, winning team gold and placing fourth on balance beam. In late May, she competed at the Canadian Nationals, winning balance beam bronze and placing fourth in the all-around, fifth on bars, sixth on floor, and seventh on vault. In August, Townsend represented Canada at the Youth Olympic Games in Nanjing, China. There, she placed seventh on vault and floor and twelfth in the all-around. Senior Career 2015 Townsend's senior debut came at the Elite Canada in late January. She placed fourth in the all-around and seventh on bars and floor. In March, she placed seventh on floor and eleventh in the all-around at the International Gymnix. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she helped the Canadians to a team bronze medal and placed twenty-seventh in the all-around. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, helping the Canadians qualify a full team to the Olympics and place sixth in the team final. 2016 In February, Townsend competed at the Elite Canada, placing fifth on floor and seventeenth in the all-around. In March, she competed at the International Gymnix, winning a team bronze medal. 2017 In February, Townsend placed twelfth in the all-around at the Elite Canada. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "La Cumparsita"